After running away
by lavanderlove66
Summary: what happens when sakura gets pregnant and runs away. then sasuke returns to konoha five years after and see's sakura with a new boyfriend and an unexplainable child? hmm?


the day i went away by lavanderlove66

thoughts - " "  
words- words

once upon a time in a village named konoha there lived a girl named sakura and a boy named sasuke.  
sakura was a very beautiful girl she had emerald green eyes that shone like stars. her eyes always expressed how she felt. she had bubble gum pink hair that was natural and her skin was so velvety it looked like ivory.

sasuke was another case. he had black raven hair. and the most beautiful onyx eyes you will ever imagine. he was well, konoha's heartthrob.. he was cold and distant and focused solely on training to defeat his evil brother itachi.

one natural day...

on the bridge.  
he was always the first one that arrives on the bridge.  
wait an hour for sakura, an hour for naruto and two hours for kakashi.  
once kakashi arrived..

oh heya guys sorry im late.. cause on my way here there ws this little puppy n the street and he had a broken leg so i had to help it go to .  
LIAR! naruto said you always make up excuses.  
whatever, said sakura and hn said sasuke (guys what kind of answer is a 'hn'?)

they were training on-stop, hell kakashi sure likeed to see them suffer.  
at luch, kakashi said: hey guys want tog o to ichiraku i'll pay? naruto said: yehey! hn-sasuke sakura: uhm.. you guys kinda go ahead i have to go home and uhm.. feed my dog.  
sasuke:"but she doesn't have any dog? what's with her today? is there something wrong? since when did i start to care"  
naruto: but sakura.. you don't have any dog?  
sakura: ahh.. erm.. aahhh... ja 'ne!  
before naruto could say anything sakura was gone..

well she sure is freaky today..

the next day..

well hey theres a sidestory here..

sakura loves ramen but happens to be drunk-ish if she eats too many thats why she cant go to ichiraku hahahahhahahaha.  
and thats also what happens to sasuke when he eats too many tomatoe's

bwahahahahhahahaha!

second story...

erm.  
another day..

everything was the usual he would arrive, sakura an hour later, then naruto and kakaish-sensei is gonna be late..

naruto would yell just the usual..

then when training was over and they would be coming home there was a package left by an anonymous person at sakura's door.  
yup you guessed it! ramen, lots and lotsa ramen! next is sasuke..

tomatoe's lots and lots of tomatoe's!

they were like drunk-ish when it was like 12 midnight already and sasuke didnt know what he was doing crashed sakura's apartment and well 'IT' happened..

the next day..

sasuke woke up and felt something warm at his side and when he woke up there sakura was at his side not to mention naked! omg!  
then sasuke decided to wake sakura up..

sakura..

sakura..

sakura..

hmm?  
what im up! im up!

what the fuck?  
aaahhh! boom bang loud crash! something flying.. and finally thud..

sakura didnt know what to do neither did sasuke then they decided that they would act normal as if nothing ever ever happend between the two of them.. sasuke went back to his apartment and wel the next few days they acted like it never vere happened at all!

a month and a half later...

tandandan.. one afternoon as team seven was training sakura suddenly fainted..

kakashi: are you alright sakura?  
sakura: yeah im alright just an overfatigue thats all naruto: are you sure?  
sakura: yes, im sure sasuke: im going to take you home now sakura:oh, ok, thanks

then when she was at home she started throwing up...

well thats the sign she had to go.. so she packed her bags and ran away, thats the only thing she could do.  
she didnt know where to turn to.. sasuke? that was the cold hearted jerk that got her pregnant in the first place.  
kakashi? no, it would be too much shame..

so she ran away.. planning on returning.. she left a note to sasuke saying:

sasuke,

you know what happened and this is the consequence.. i figured i'll just get in the way of you revenge to your brother.  
its better this way atleast you can live your dream and i know i'll be safe.  
someday i will come back.

goodbye,  
sakura

six years later..

you're probably wondering what happend to sakura during those four years well, she had a lot of luck.  
she found a decent job as a waitress at a small cafe and found a good friend named ayumi that took good care of sannosuke (well, yes its a boy)  
while she was on her shift.. but their cafe closed down because of a swindle so she had to go back to konoha and leave evreything she worked hard for..

then this was finally it she saw the gate of konoha, well she thought, its now or never and she decided to get it now.

she finally came in and the gaurds quckly took note that the ex-missing nin was here again.  
she was not hard to distinguish, her bubblegum pink hair was now longer it was dropped near her waist and she still had those emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle everytime she smiled and laughed. but those eyes that were once innocent lost its innocence it had seen how cruel the world could be.

mama, mama hhmm?  
are we gonna live here now?  
yes sa-chan we're gonna live here now.  
yippee! mama, im hungry.  
okay, what do you want?  
ramen mama huh? you just had ramen last night?  
pls mama and then sa-chan did those puppy eyes that no one could ever resist.  
okok im just going to find the ramen store. stay here.  
ok

sakura trusted sa-chan she was confident that he would do all her instructions. because sa-chan was such a good boy.  
then she found the ramen stand. ichiraku.  
she quickly went back to sa-chan and when she arrived she noticed that he was talking to a blonde-haired man and a purple-haired woman.

she said hi to the two people.

then the blonde-haired guy said: sakura is that you?

sakura: naruto-kun?

naruto: well duh! im the only blonde here, oh and this is hinate my fiance.

hinata: well, its nice to meet you again sakura-chan.

sakura: its nice to meet you again too hinata-chan.  
(she doesnt stutter anymore?)

naruto: who's that cute little boy you got there?

sakura: naruto, hinata you have to promise not to tell anyone about sannosuke-chan ha?

naruto and hinata: swear

sakura: well, he's my son..

naruto: adopted? wait doesnt he look like someone we know? huh hinata?

hinata: thats strange he looks so familliar..

then a certain someone passed, not even noticing naruto, sakura, hinata and sannosuke.  
(have i mentioned sannosuke was the carbon copy of sasuke except of onyx, he has emerald eyes and he's jolly like his mom? )

hinata: you mean he's the father? omg!

sakura: well yeah, that night six years ago..

sannosuke: mama, im hungry, i want to eat ramen!

hinata and naruto chuckled: well, he sure has your stomach sakura! well, why dont you come with us we're going there ourselves.

sakura- ok they met ino and shikamaru and neji and tenten they were eating and yada yada yada...

tsunade-sama's office:

uchiha-san, you have a D-rank mission, to help Ms.Haruno unpack.. here's her address.

sasuke: wait, you mean haruno as in sakura haruno? when did she get back?

tsunade: well, you can ask her that yourself.

so he went to the address..

he helped sakura unpack while they were unpacking sasuke asked sakura: why did you go? you left me..

sakura: we were teen agers i was 17 and you were 18 what'd you expect?

sasuke: ... still, you left me.. sakura: sasuke, we were young and foolish..

sasuke: i was going to propose to you the night before you left but you didnt give me a chance to do so..

sakura: what? sasuke: i love you sakura, even then and now.

sakura: you cant just expect to pick up where we left of? things are a lot more complicated now, a lot of people are involved.

sasuke: then we'll start again..

sakura: lets see..

sasuke: about that night? what happened? why did you leave?

sannosuke: excuse me, mama?

sakura: there you go, heres your lollipop i promised you.  
sannosuke runs and plays with the little kids outside.

sasuke: thats the reason? huh?

sakura: you got your answer. anyway, i dont expect anything from you. i learned to raise him on my own and i can certainly continue it.

sasuke: sakura, why didnt you tell me?

sakura: i was scared sasuke, and you i thought you were gonna get mad at me.

the next day..

sasuke was there and he was playing with sannosuke, after he is the father.. so sakura let him

the next day.  
same thing

until it reached to three months they were always playing...

one day there was a new man in sakura's life named Kazuki..

he was suave, rich, handsome, nice, smart in other words, mr.perfect.

yeah, but for sasuke?  
i dont think so.

he was sakura's co-worker in sakura's job. they met 3 weeks ago. then he decided that he would ask sakura out after those three weeks.  
sakura told him that hey, buddy i have a son. but hey, he was okay with it and since few men are like that and that would accept her that she has a child.  
she didnt want this one catch pass by so she decided to give him a chance.  
(a/n. guys like those nowadays are very extremely hard to find.not that im looking for one, hey whats sasuke doing here diba? LOL.)

so...

back to the point.. he seemed so wonderful to sakura that she doesnt see him to be real and well, he isnt!  
one time when kazuki told sakura that he was going to have a guys night out and drink in a bar. she let him, cuz she's so nice.  
so, after that maybe after 3 weeks. kazu-kun's guys night out started to be more often than usual.  
than one day she finally decided that she would follow him there and well, see what he's doing.  
she failed. kazu had not been hiding anything from her.

and you know what when she asked kazu for a girls night out he let her, it was only fair right?  
so, she ino, tenten and hinata had a girls night out and well had the time of their lives.  
then when they were going home, she nocticed a man near the doorway. with a girl, seriously making out and well. you guessed it. kazuki.

Ino: whoah! girl! do you see what i see?  
Sakura: duh! thats kazuki with a girl, seriously making out.  
TenTen: now sakura, i think were just drunk that we're all seeing things.  
Hinata: how is it possible for all of us to see the same thing.! huh tenten?  
TenTen: well i dont know.  
Sakura: thats it. i had a gut feeling for a couple of weeks now that kazu has been cheating on me and apparenly its true.  
Ino: so what are you gaonna do about it?  
TenTen: yeah, sakura, what?  
Sakura: im gonna break up with him. now.  
Hinata: isnt that a little harsh i mean you're not even sure if thats him.  
Sakura tapped the shoulder of the guy and he said wait! im busy cant you see it dude!  
Sa: eh-ehem Ka: oh, sakura, this is um.. my friend.  
Girl: come on baby... lets go now.  
Sa: thats it we're over. i know you've been cheating on me and now i finally have proof.  
suddenly, sakura's fist collided with his jaw. woah! thts gotta leave a mark. hehehehehehehehe...

okay.. lets see how sasuke was doing with sannosuke..

SA - sasuke sa- sannosuke typing their whole names are too long...

sa- uncle sasuke! lets play again.  
SA- sure sa-chan. so they played one more round of erm well ninja games.  
sa- uncle, i wish you were my daddy.  
SA- what?  
sa- i mean i never had a daddy and if i ever would, i wanted for you to be my daddy.  
SA- hehehehehe.. erm.. eh-ehem..hey, its okay. i'll always be your daddy. even though im not legally, but still.  
sa- thanks for being there always. can i call you daddy now?  
SA- sure. (he is my son..)

back at sakura's apartment..

sakura was coping with the heartbreak..

sasuke and sannosuke were like playing all the time and well sannosuke had to go in school and well.. they were left all alone in the dark, creepy, scary apartment.  
sakura, sasuke said.  
hmm?  
well, can we have a talk. a serious one?  
im all ears.  
well, sannosuke and i have gotten really close and well erm.  
is he starting to call you daddy?  
yes well, i have no objection whatsoever. 


End file.
